Vongola Chaos
by gouenjiXnatsuki
Summary: What if the Vongola are going to the real world and meets also the Fairy Tail Guild? And meets the Kuroki Family.. A crossover story of my two favorite anime! GrayXOC 18XOC
1. We meet the Vongola Family

EP 1: We meet the Vongola Family

-At Tsuna's House-  
"Minna.. We've got to go on this portal.." Tsuna explained "Why? Tsuna?" Takeshi asked "Byakuran is in this world" Tsuna answered "What?! But why juudaime?" Hayato asked "I don't know.. Let's just go.." Fuyuka said "Okay! Ikuzo!" Takeshi said Then the Vongola Family went to the portal

-At some school-  
"Where are we?" Ryohei asked "We must be in some kind of school.." Takeshi said "We need to train while we find information" Reborn said "Okay then Reborn" Fuyuka agreed

-At someone's house-  
"Ahhhh! Another good day!" I said as I saw the sky "It will be a clear day today too" "Christine! Your school bus is here!" Tai said smling "I'm coming Tai!" I said as I went to the school bus

-At school-  
I saw my classmates Kim, Marica and John "Morning guys!" I greeted "Morning" Marica greeted back "How's your weekend?" John asked "Oh nothing much, Just watching... a lot of anime!" I answered "Well then shall we go?" Kim asked "Un!" Marica answered -At the classroom-  
As the class started, we heard a sound coming from upstairs "What was that?" Marica asked "I don't know.. But someone must be playing.." John answered "No... Its not possible..." I said "Eh? What else could be happening upstairs" Kim asked "I'll go there.. and check" I said as I went upstairs

-At the rooftop-  
I saw a black tux with a red polo and blue tie and a spiky red haired boy with a blue jacket with a number 27 on it. Which I knew who they are "Excuse me, Sorry for interrupting your training.. But.. Are you Reborn and Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun?" i asked Then Reborn and Tsuna stopped and looked at me "Eh? Yeah... I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and that's Reborn... But who are you?" Tsuna asked "I'm Christine" I said as introduced myself Then the rest of the Vongola Family came "Juudaime! Your here!" Hayato said "EHHHH?! Gokudera-kun! is here!" I said surprised "Christine-chan!" Fuyuka said as she glomped me "Woah! Fuyuka-chan.. So how's your relationship with Hibari-kun?" I asked "Great! Thanks a lot for creating me!" Fuyuka said as she got up and helped me out "Thanks... but.. I've gotta go back to the classroom my sensei would be angry.. ja ne~!" I said as I went down the stairs but I suddenly fainted in the process "Oh no! Christine-san!" Tsuna said sadly "Come on! Let's bring her to the clinic!" Fuyuka said "Okay!" Tsuna agreed

-At the clinic-

I woke up and try to see what's around me "Eh? Where am I" I asked "Your in the clinic Christine-chan" Fuyuka answered "How come?" I asked "You've fainted awhile ago.." Takeshi answered "I see.." I said Then my friends came "Christine! Daijoubu?" Marica asked I nodded Then Kim got surprised "How come the Vongola Family is here?" Kim asked "Oh yeah.. We were suppose to tell you that... Anyway... Do you know Byakuran?" Takeshi asked "Yeah... He's the enemy right?" I answered "That's right.. And here's the big part.. He's here on your country..." Hayato said Then we got surprised "Then we'll help you defeat him" John said determined "No! Its far too dangerous!" Tsuna said "He's right.." Reborn "Even though Byakuran's tough! We can all work as a team" I said "Very well then... But where should we stay?" Reborn asked "At Kuroki Base..." I answered Then John, Marica and Kim got surprised "Kuroki Base? What's that?" Kim asked "You'll find out.. All of you can go later on.. okay?" I said "Very well then see you soon" Tsuma said "Un!" Marica said

-Later at Kuroki Base-  
When the Vongola Family and my friends arrived at the Kuroki Family Base Tai welcomed them "Welcome Vongola Family and Christine's friends" Tai said "Eh? Who are you?" Haru asked "I'm Tai... The caretaker of Christine" Tai said "Caretaker? But what happened to her family?" Marica asked "Its not the right time for you guys to know... But for now I should tell you the Kuroki Family Guardians soon enough" Tai said "The Guardians? You mean the Sky, Storm, Sun, Cloud, Mist, Thunder, Rain and Blizzard?" Marica asked "That's right! Now then I'll tell you the Kuroki Guardians" Tai said -To be continued-


	2. The Guardians

EP 2: The Guardians

-At Kuroki Base-  
"So who are the guardians?" Marica asked "You, Kim, Christine, John, Daisuke, and me. I still don't know where the Thunder and Blizzard Guardians are.. But for now... Christine bring them the rings" Tai said "Roger Tai!" I said as I grabbed a box and opened it "Wait.. something's missing.. Where's the Storm, Thunder, Mist and Sun Rings?" Kim asked "They've been worned already.." A red guy haired interrupted "Daisuke-kun!" I exclaimed "Yo! Christine..! Now then give them the rings" Daisuke said smling "Alright then..." I said as I gave my friends the rings "Wow! Mine's Sky!" Kim said as she wore the ring "And mine is Rain! Amazing!" Marica said as she wore the ring too "And mine is Cloud.. Wow.. suits me.." John said smling "We can start training in 20 minutes.." I said as I walked away "Is she okay Tai?" Tsuna asked "I guess so.. But.. she's been through a lot.." Tai answered sadly "How come?" Takeshi asked "I'll tell you when the time is right..." Tai said sadly "Okay...! Let's go... Christine must be waiting for us.." Kim said smling "Okay then!" Marica said smling

-Later at the training room-  
As they came to the traning room, they saw me training with my weapon "Juudaime.. Her weapon looks like your X-Gloves" Hayato said sadly "Oh yeah it is.." Tsuna said smling "Hey Christine mind if we train with you?" Kim asked "I guess so.." I said smling "Well then let's start" Takeshi said smling

-After Training-  
We were tired from the training. And we were resting for a bit. "So Christine... How long you've been here?" Marica asked "For about 5 years" I answered "I see.. Well.. Will the Vongola stay at the base?" John asked "Yeah. But its ok for you guys to stay here as well" I said smling "Really! Great! While we're here we can train!" Kim said smling "Oi! Minna! Its time we show you your rooms!" Daisuke said smling "Yeah.. sure Red-Head.." Gokudera teased "Hayato! Don't call Daisuke by that word or he'll kill you" I warned "Okay fine.." Hayato said sadly -Later-  
Daisuke and I showing them around on the base even their rooms "Since Christine's room is nearby.. Tsuna's and Gokudera's room.. they can train together..." Daisuke said smling "Really?! That's great!" Hayato exclaimed "Anyway.. I have got to do our homeworks... See you soon" I said as I went to my room

-At night-  
When I was done with homework.. I watched Fairy Tail.. my other favorite anime...I screamed whenever I see Jellal and Gray Which somebody knocked on my door "Oi.. Christine.. Are you watching Fairy Tail again?" Daisuke asked "Un..." I answered back "Well dinner starts in a few minutes.. Head down now okay?" Daisuke said as he walked away Then I went downstairs to eat dinner -At the dinner table- Everyone was eating peacefully on the table But the peace ran out when we heard a crash from the outside. "Let's go see what happen!" I said angrily "Okay!" John said determined

-To be continued-


	3. Kazuki Sawada

EP 3: Kazuki Sawada

-Outside the base-  
We head out what happened outside we saw someone "Who the hell is that?" Daisuke asked "I don't know.. He sure is on a rampage.." Tai answered "On a rampage? Marica.. We know what this means" I grinned at Marica "Natsu... Is here" Marica agreed "Oi.. Who said my name?" Natsu asked "We do" Marica and I said smling "I see.. So have you seen Jellal?" Natsu asked "Jellal? Hmmm... I don't know" I answered "Well.. We heard he's here" Erza said sadly "Ehhh?! Why is he here too..." I asked "We don't know.. But we just heard from Kinako" Gray answered Then Kinako glomped me "Oi! I've missed you" Kinako smilied "Ehehe.." I smiled a bit "Minna.. Its late the Fairy Tail Girls will sleep at Christine's room... The rest is up to you.. Now Oyasumi!" Daisuke said as he ran away "Okay.. You heard him minna.. Let's go... I'm tired" I said tiredly "Okay.. Sounds good" Erza said smling

-The Next Day: My room-  
I woke due to an alarm clock "Oh man... That..was such a good dream..." I muttered. Then Lucy, Kinako and Erza woke up as well "Ohayou.. Erza, Kinako" Lucy greeted "Ohayou..." Kinako smilied "Uh.. Guys.. I've gotta get ready for school.. Wanna come?" I asked "Okay... Though.. We haven't heard of schools" Erza answered "Okay.. Then.. but.. Don't use magic okay..?" I said smling "Sure.. But we'll bring our stuff just in case" Kinako said smling "Sure.." I said smling

-Later-  
Me and the others are going to school though.. We are a lot "I just hope they would use magic at school" Marica said sadly "Are you serious? If.. Gray and Natsu are gonna fight.. there gonna destroy the school" I said sadly "Hehe.. Just kidding" Marica joked "So... What do we do at school?" Natsu asked "Hmm.. You study, read, mess around etc" Fuyuka answered "We should go minna its getting late!" I said surprised "Oh shoot.. Your right!" Kim said surprised Then we all ran to school

-At school-  
Everyone got shocked of the new students "Woah.. I wonder who are they?" One of the students asked "They must have been from Japan or something" Another student said sadly "They are.." I said smiling Then I patted the young student's head and walked away

-At the classroom-  
Everyone of my classmates have arrived at the classroom and also a spiky brown haired boy that has a mark on his right eye... I wanted to be friends with him but.. He seemed cold-hearted.. But I have to try! "Ohayou... Kazuki-kun" I greeted Kazuki turned around and looked at me and glared "Don't talk to me..." Kazuki said angrily Then he looked away I sighed "We would never get along with him" I said sadly "Don't worry... I'm sure he'll become our friend soon" Marica smilled "I guess so" I said sadly Then our teacher came "Okay class we have new students today... They are all from Japan... and some from Earthland... Though.. i don't know where Earthland is.." Teacher said sadly "It looks like... The Vongola are our classmates.. and Natsu and Gray are our classmates" Marica said smiling "Yeah... I just hope that.. they won't fight in the classroom" John said sadly "Don't worry about it...! We'll stop them..!" I said determined "Now.. then.. new students... sit down..." Teacher smlied Then Natsu and the others went to their seats -Later: Lunch Break- We all headed to the canteen to eat lunch but first we met up with Lucy, Kinako and Erza at the other classroom. "Thanks for waiting minna" Lucy smiled "No problem" I smilied "Should we have some lunch?" Erza asked "Sure" John smilied Then we went to the canteen to eat lunch, but we saw Kazuki walking upstairs "Eh? Who is he?" Tsuna asked "That's Kazuki..." I answered "Is there strawberry cake there?" Erza asked "Yup.." I smiled. Then we ate lunch together.  
-Meanwhile: Rooftop-  
Kazuki was speaking to two guys. "Kazuki, So you've seen the Vongola?" Byakuran asked "Hai, Otou-san..." Kazuki answered "And that girl you met... She got a power within her.. Just like Kinako.." Jellal said evily "Kinako Aisaka.. huh?" Kazuki whispered to himself "We'll meet again soon Kazuki..." Jellal said as he walked away

-Later: Nearby the Kuroki Base-  
When we saw the base it was locked "Eh? Its locked?" Marica said surprised "Here we go again..." I muttered "What's wrong Christine?" John asked "Daisuke.. Often locks the door to quiz me" I answered Then Natsu knocked on the door "Who goes there?" Daisuke asked "Its us you know!" I answered "I know... Anyway.. 1 question Who is the third Dragon Slayer" Daisuke asked "Wendy Marvell" I answered "Oh she's got it right. Anyway Okaeri..." Daisuke said as he opened the door and let us in "Oi.. Red-head.." Hayato teased "HEY! Don't call me that Hayato!" Daisuke said angrily Then Tai came "Daisuke! Hayato! Both of you stop fighting." Tai scolded "Gomene" Daisuke said sadly "Anyway... Training will start in a few minutes.. So get changed minna" Tai said smiling "Okay..." Tsuna said smling

-Later: Training Room-  
Everyone came to the training room "Woah...! This room is amazing!" Kinako exclaimed "I know right..!" Fuuyka smiled "Anyway.. All of you.. Get ready... Its time" Tai smiled "Ganbatte minna!" Kyoko said smiling "Arigato Kyoko-chan" Tsuna smiled Then we started training.  
-After Training-  
We were finshed training and I started to do something. Then I saw Gray and Natsu "Oi... Gray.. Since when you like Kinako?" Natsu asked "None of your business Natsu...But... I like her when she first came in Fairy Tail." Gray answered "Then admit you like her Ice head." Natsu teased "I can't just yet Fire head" Gray teased back. Then Kinako stopped them "Stop it both of you! If you fight here. Then this base will be destroyed!" Kinako said angrily. Then Natsu and Gray stopped fighting "Gomen" Natsu said sadly "Its okay.. Oh.. By the way... We've gotta do our homeworks... Since all of us are here why won't we work together?" Kinako suggested "Good idea! Then we'll work at Christine's room if she's gonna agree" Natsu smiled "Of course I will.." I smlied "Really? Great! Then we'll see you soon on your room~!" Kinako said as she grabbed Gray's and Natsu's hand and ran

-To be continued-


	4. Hostage

EP 4: Hostage -At my room-  
Everyone in Fairy Tail and Vongola (except Kyoya) were in my room "Your room is really big... No wonder we can fit" Ryohei smlied "Arigato Ryohei.. But.. Kim and Marica were in their own rooms doing homework" I said smiling "I see... By the way.. Do you have meat at this base?" Natsu asked "Sure we do.. Tai's gonna cook tonight.. While I prepare the desert." I answered "Can we help?" Kyoko asked "Sure..!" I said smiling "So what kind of cake are we gonna make?" Haru asked "Strawberry Cake" I answered Erza heard me and got really happy "Really I just hope its delicious" Erza smiled "Sure it will" Kyoko said smiling Then we were done with homework "Yoshi! Let's make the cake now" Haru smiled "Okay!" Kyoyko said as they went out to the kitchen "Ehehe.. See you guys soon" I said as I ran off to the kitchen

-Later: Dinner-  
We brought out the food for dinner "Woah! Meat!" Natsu exclaimed "Ehehe.. Eat up.. minna" Kyoko said smiling "Okay!" Lucy smiled. Then we ate dinner and Tai brought out the desert "Wow.. This cake.. is amazing." Erza said surprised "Thanks.." Kyoyko said smiling "Anyway.. Let's eat the cake to the extreme!" Ryoheo said smiling "Yeah!" Tsuna said smling. Then we all have a slice of cake and ate.  
-The Next Day-  
We were all ready for school "Now Daisuke.. don't quiz them again okay?" Tai said smling "Fine" Daisuke muttered "Well then let's go guys.." John said smling "Yeah.." I smiled "Be careful minna!" Tai yelled "We will!" Takeshi smiled -At the school Rooftop-  
Kazuki was on that rooftop again meeting up with Jellal and Byakuran "So Jellal.. Your going to be our teacher?" Kazuki asked "Yeah.. So that I can see that girl later" Jellal answered "I see.. Well Jellal-sensei.. Ja ne" Kazuki said as he went down the stairs "He's a nice boy isn't he?" Byakuran said as he ate a marshmallow "Yeah.." Jellal said smling -At the classroom- We came to the classroom but they seemed weird "The class.. They seemed weird" Hayato said surprised "Hmm... I sensed that someone controlled them.." Gray said sadly "Eh?! But who could do that?" I asked "Byakuran..." Fuyuka answered angrily "How?" Marica asked "Fuyuka knows Byakuran.. better than anyone on the Vongola.. And that was her uncle.." Reborn answered "I see.." Marica said sadly Then the teacher came, we got surprised "JELLAL!" Natsu yelled angrily Then I covered his mouth "Baka.. If you fight here we'll all be suspended" I whispered "MMMMMM! (I don't care! I'm not gonna forgive him!)" Natsu yelled "I know that! Natsu! Onegai.. stop this okay..?" I begged "MMM! (Fine!)" Natsu said angrily Then I uncover his mouth. "Now then students introduce yourself starting with you" Jellal said as he pointed his hand at me "Me?!" I asked "You heard me... Now introduce yourself..." Jellal commanded My storm ring lighted up massively "What is she doing?" Gray whispered "I don't know.. I hope she dosen't plan on attacking Jellal" Marica whispered back "I'm Christine..." I said angrily. Then my Storm Gloves came into view but I hid them right away "Good.. Then sit down" Jellal said evily "Sensei..? Are we going to meet up with the other class?" One guy from my class asked sleepily "Yes.. That's right.. I will know your names later.. For now we are going to join the other class" Jellal said as he tells the class the line up. "Seriously.. He gets on my nerves" I said angrily "The same for me" Natsu said angrily Then we line up -At the other classroom-  
The students (including Kinako, Lucy and Erza) "The students give me the creeps.. They weren't like this yesterday" Lucy said sadly "Your right.." Erza said sadly Then the other class came "Look.. There's the others.. i'm glad there okay!" Kinako said smiling Then the students grabbed Kinako "WOAH!" Kinako said surprised "Hey! Let her go minna!" Lucy said angrily Then the students vanished (including mine except for Kim and Marica plus Kazuki, wait, HE'S NOT EVEN HERE!) "What the bloody hell is going on here!" I said angrily "Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed "Holy chiz.." Kim muttered "M-Mukuro? Why the hell are you here?" I asked "I just came here" Mukuro answered "Oh chiz... If Ari-chan sees Mukuro.. Then it will be a fight to the death again" Fuyuka said sadly "That's something we don't want to see" Marica said sadly "Come on minna! We have to find Kinako!" I said angrily "But how exactly" Hayato asked "We can split up into pairs to find her" Tsuna suggested "Good idea Tsuna! Anyway minna get your paor and let's start searching!" I said determined

-Later-  
We got our partner at least my partner was Tsuna. But we weren't talking much, and Reborn was with us as well. "Etto... Do you know where to look first Christine?" Tsuna asked. "I'm not sure... But I'm certain that they'll take her to the rooftop" I answered "So what are we waiting for? Ikuzo" Reborn said determined Then we all went to the rooftop

-At the rooftop-  
Kinako was tied up. But then she saw Byakuran and Jellal "Master...! And etto.. Who are you?" Kinako asked Byakuran smilied "I'm Byakuran.. Yoroshiku Ki-chan" Byakuran said smiling. Then me, Tsuna and Reborn came just in time "Kinako!" I yelled "Christine-chan!" Kinako said relieved "So you've come Storm Guardiam" Jellal said evily Then a raven-haired boy came and hit Jellal on the head "Don't you hurt the students here or i'll bite you to death" Kyoya said angrily "Hn... Looks like this boy is looking for trouble" Jellal said evily Then the others came "There you guys are!" Fuyuka smilied Then she saw Byakuran "Good to see you Fuya-chan" Byakuran smilied "Gr... Byakuran oji-san" Fuyuka said angrily. Then Hibari hit Fuyuka in the head with his tonfa "Don't even think about it Fuyuka" Hibari said sadly "We have to rescue Kinako-nya!" Luna said sadly "Aye sir!" Happy agreed "But first if you can defeat me" Jellal smirked "Fine... We'll battle you... On one condition.. No using of magic..." I said angrily "Fine then.. I'll fight against this mafia" Jellal said evily "Natsu, Rescue Kinako.. While we defeat Jellal" I said angrily "Okay... If something bad happens to you guys.. We'll come to help right away" Natsu said smling "Okay Natsu" Kim said smling. Then we started the battle.

-To be continued-


	5. The Past

EP 5: The Past

-During the battle-

We were battling with all our might. But then someone ticked me off. "So.. I knew about your past" Jellal smirked "Grrr! Stop talking about my past!" I yelled "Calm down Christine.." Tsuna said sadly "Gomen.. Tsuna.. Its just.. when somebody talks about it.. I get ticked off" I said as I pointed my glove against Jellal "Heh.. You think you can defeat me with that?" Jellal smirked "Yup I can.. minna! Join all of your power!" I commanded "Alright! X Burner: Air!" Tsuna yelled "Storming Impact!" I yelled "Maxinum Canon!" Ryohei yelled "Flame Arrow!" Hayato yelled "Shigure Shoen Style 10th Offensive Form: Scontro di Rondine!" Takeshi yelled "Rain Shower!" Marica yelled "Sky Impact" Kim yelled. And Jellal was defeated for now. "Yatta!" I exclaimed "For now.. We should go home ne Ari-chan?" Fuyuka smiled "Hn.. I guess" Kyoya said sadly

-Later at the base-

I told Team Natsu to return to the base ASAP. Then they came just in time. "Great.. Everyone's here.." Tai smiled "So why did you call us all of a sudden?" Natsu asked "Its time for you to know my past..." I answered "Are you sure?" Lucy asked I nodded.

-Flashback: 5 years ago, My house-

I was playing outside with my dog. But then I saw somebody. A guy in black.. "Eh?... Who is he..?" I thought. Then he went inside my house, to find someone. "W-Wait.. How did he get inside my house?! Well I better find out!" I said as I ran inside the house

-Inside the house-

The man looked around the house, looking for something then my mother got shocked "Who are you?! Why are you here?!" Mom said angrily "Heh.. Where is your daughter?" The man asked "Grr.. Why would I tell you?" Mom said angrily "Cause if you don't I'll kill everyone in this famly." The Man said as he pulled out guns and killed everyone. Then came, but I saw puddles of blood "What's going on?" I asked. The man came near "Finally.. I've found you..." The man said evily "Who are you?" I asked "I'm Neptune" Neptune said evily "Neptune as in a Roman God? Hell no.. Poseidon is Neptune... GAH?!" I said angrily. Then a portal came by and a red haired guy came to protect me "Don't even think on hurting a young girl.." The red haired guuy said angrily "Heh.. So you think you can defeat me?" Neptune smirked "Yeah.. You need to get out of here young girl" The red haired guy told me. "Nande?... I want to help out!" I said angrily "I know that.. But its too dangerous for you" The red haired guy said sadly "But.. i need to know your name first" I said smling "I'm Enma.. Enma Kozato.. The boss of the Shimon Famigilia" Enma said as he put out his Simon Gauntlet

-After the battle-

Neptune escaped when Enma was about to use his full power. "Oh man.. That guy ran away" Enma said sadly "Etto.. Enma-san.. Is it safe now?" I asked "Yeah.. Its safe now Christine" Enma smiled "Wait... How did you know my name?" I asked "Of course I know your name, because I was watching over you always" Enma answered "Demo.. Where shall we go Enma-san?" I asked "To Kuroki Base.." Enma answered Then he carried me in his back and went to Kuroki Base

-At Kuroki Base-

While Enma put me down, he knocked on the door "Who is it?" A young boy about 13 asked "Its me Enma Kozato" Enma answered "Enma-san? Who is he?" I asked then he opened the door "Oh! Looks like you've found her Enma" The young boy smiled "Yeah... Christine this is Tai.. The Sun Guardian" Enma said smiling "Glad to meet you Christine-chan" Tai smilied "Yeah.." I said sadly "I've gotta go see ya" Enma said as he start to go away but I hold up his jacket "D-Don't go..." I said as I started to cry "Christine.. My guardians need me now" Enma said sadly "D-Don't go Enma-nii.. Onegai..." I said as I cried more Enma hugged me and smiled "I'll be there for you... No matter what..." Enma smiled "Oi! Why won't you take a picture so that Christine-chan will always remember you Enma" Tai said smling "Sure..." Enma said smling. Then Tai used a camera to take a picture of us. "Well see you soon Christine" Enma smilied "Yeah! See you Enma-nii!" I yelled. Then Enma dissapeared

-Flashback End-

Everyone started to cry, since they feel sad for me "Christine... Don't worry we're all here for you" Tai said smling "Arigato minna" I said smling "Say.. Why won't we let the Kuroki go to Namimori?" Takeshi suggested "Hmm.. Maybe. But it's up to Tsuna and Kim" Reborn said smling "We accept" Tsuna and Kim said smling "Really?! We can finally see Namimori?!" I said excitedly "Yup!" Fuyuka smiled "We can only stay there for a week.. Since the battle will be soon" Reborn said sadly "Alright..then" I said determined "Well let's pack up and go to Namimori!" Natsu said smling.

-To be continued-  



	6. Arrival to Namimori

EP 6: Arrival at Namimori

-Outside the base-

Before we go to Namimori I saw a brown puppy with a flame design on its forehead "Kawaii!" I exclaimed "Woof!" The dog yipped "Hehe look at the dog its a lot like Tsuna and Enma" Takeshi said smling "Yup your right" Hayato said smling "Can we keep it Tai? Onegai?" I pleaded "Okay... But what will you name him?" Tai asked "Tsuma" I answered "That's a funny name Christine" Kyoko said smling "Why? Its a combination of Tsuna and Enma-nii's name" I said sadly"Hehe! Why won't we go to Namimori now?" Tsuna said cheerfully "Yeah!" I said as I carried Tsuma with me

-At Namimori-

We arrived at Namimori, and Tsuma is on a leash "Eh? Is this really? Namimori?" I asked "Yup!" Fuyuka answered "So now.. The Kuroki Family will stay at Fuyuka's house while their Storm Guardian will stay at Tsuna's house" Reborn smiled "Eh? Etto.. Okay..." I said smling "Well see you tomorrow" Marica said smling "Yeah" I said smling

-At Tsuna's House-

When Tsuna knocked on the door I got nervous. Then I heard a growl "Gao!" Natsu growled "Nuts!" Tsuna smiled "Hehe... What if your mom finds out Tsuna?" I asked "Nah.. Nuts always hides right away" Tsuna answered Then Nana opens the door "Ah Tsu-kun, Reborn! Okaeri! Oh who's this?" Nana asked "Oka-san this is Christine.. My new friend.. and her pet dog Tsuma" Tsuna said as he introduced me to Nana "Well Yoroshiku.. Christine! Is she going to stay here for a bit?" Nana asked "Yeah.. For a week" Tsuna answered "Oh I see.. Anyway Tsu-kun.. You've got a visitor in your room" Nana smilied "Okay.. Ikuzo.. Christine" Tsuna said smling "Un!" I smlied, then I carried Tsuma to Tsuna's room

-At Tsuna's room-

When we entered the room, then I saw a familliar face it was Enma "Enma-nii!" I yelled then I glomped him "Woah! Christine! I can't believe this! You've grown!" Enma smilied "Ehehe" I smilied back "So.. Enma-kun.. Are you staying here?" Tsuna asked "Yup.." Enma answered "That's great!" I said smling "Tsu-kun! minna! Dinner's ready" Nana yelled "Okay!" Tsuna said smling. Then we both come downstairs to eat

-At the table-

Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin are on the table "Oh! Tsuna-nii? Is that your new friend?" Fuuta asked "Yeah.. This is Christine" Tsuna answered "Oh Christine-chan.. Reborn gave you the school uniform for tomorrow" Nana smilied "Really?! Cool!" I smilied back "Well let's start to eat! Lambo-san is hungry!" Lambo said sadly "Okay! let's eat!" Nana smilied

-Later: After Dinner: Tsuna's Room-

We were resting and I was looking at the window "Oi Christine.. Your going to sleep next to Dame Tsuna" Reborn smirked. "EHHHHHHH?! Nande?" I said surprised "Since Tsuna is your favorite character.. So i let you sleep with him" Reborn smirked again "Alright.. But for 1 night only.." I said sadly. Then Tsuna came in with his pajamas "Its your turn Christine.. after that Enma-kun" Tsuna said smling "Okay!" I said smling

-Later-

When we all got changed in pajamas we were about to go to sleep "Tsuna, Reborn told me to sleep with you.." I said sadly "Eh? But.. is it a trial for me?" Tsuna asked "Who knows.. Well let's sleep" I said smling "Okay.. Oyasumi Christine, Enma-kun" Tsuna said as we both go to bed "Oyasumi" Enma said smling

-The Next Day-

I woke up the next morining. Tsuna was already up and was looking at me "Ohayou Christine" Tsuna greeeted "Ohayou Tsuna.. Where's Enma-nii?" I asked "Well he left since Adel might kill him" Tsuna answered "Oh I see.. Well let's get ready Tsuna!" I smilied "Okay" Tsuna said smling

-Later-

When we finshed breakfast me and Tsuna are heading off "We'll be off oka-san!" Tsuna shouted "Be careful!" Nana smilied. We both smilied and went out of the house

-At Namimori Middle: Tsuna's Classroom-

The Teacher came and smilied "Minna! We have a new students" Teacher said smling Then Marica, Kim and I came inside "Tell us your names" Teacher smilied "I'm Kim" Kim smilied "My name's Marica!" Marica posed a peace sign "And I'm Christine" I said smling "Marica-san is kawaii!" A classmate of Tsuna said smling "Agreed!" said another "And Christine-san is a serious girl isn't she?" asked one of the classmates "Yeah.. Like Gokudera-san" answered another "Now now class! Okay.. Christine.. Sit beside Kozato, Marica beside Yamamoto and Kim beside Gokudera!" Yes!" Kim, Marica and I agreed in unison

-During the class-

I heard a voice.. it's like from the darkness

"Do you want to go to the darkness?" a voice purred.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I yelled.

But eventually the voice was gone, the teacher got mad at me "Christine... Who are you talking to? Teacher asked. "Its nothing sensei" I answered "Well then... Let's continue the class" Teacher said as she continued the lesson "What's got into you? Christine?" Enma whispered "Sorry Enma-nii.. I just heard a voice.." I apologized "A voice?" Tsuna asked "I'll tell you about it later " I amswered "Okay" Tsuna answered

-Later: Lunch-

We were having lunch at the rooftop.. Good thing Kyoya isn't there "So Christine.. Who was the voice?" Tsuna asked "He's like from the darkness... Like.. Kronos or something" I answered "Or Neptune" Enma said angrily "Neptune? The one who killed Christine's parents?" Natsu asked "Exactly" Enma answered "So Enma-nii... Can I meet your guardians?" I asked "Sure.. Later okay?" Enma smilied

-After Classes: Adel's house-

Enma let me in the house and his guardians saw me and waved "Is this really her Enma?" Julie asked But I hid behind Enma "What's wrong?" Enma asked "Remember? Julie-san was possed by Deamon Spade" I answered worried "Don't worry about it He's been defeated now right" Enma smilied "Oh yeah..." I remembered suddenly "Well anyway while your here Christine eat some snacks" Adelheid smilied "Sure!" I said smling

-Later: At Tsuna's House-

As I came home I looked for Tsuna and Tsuma "Tsuna? Tsuma? Nana-san? Tadaima" I shouted "Bark~!" Tsuma yipped and licked me "H-Hey Tsuma.. Have you seen Tsuna?" I asked "Woof!" Tsuma barked and was going to Tsuna's room "Okay.. I'll go Tsuma!" I said as I went to Tsuna's room

-At Tsuna's room-

I arrived at Tsuna's room but I got shocked "M-Minna!" I said surprised "Oh! Christine-chan Okaeri!" Tsuna smilied "Y-Yeah... Thanks.." I said smling "So Christine... About your Storm Gloves.." Tai said sadly "What about it Tai?" I asked "Well as you know you can also combine with the Seven Flames of the Earth" Tai explained "Seven Flames of the Earth?! You mean Enma-nii's Flames and his guardians flames?" I suddenly panicked "Yes.. That's right... Though Gokudera here wasn't able yet..." Tai smilied "Shut up.. brown freak" Hayato agured "No you shut up octopus head" Tai argiued back "Uh.. Guys please just stop.. Anyway.. It is a bit late now..." I said sadly "Okay.. see you tomorrow" Kim smilied and they left the room

-To be continued-


End file.
